In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,933 there are disclosed pants-type garments formed by bands of material helically wound to form the legs of the garment, upper portions of the strips being cut and joined by a central seam to form a body portion of the garment. A garment of this construction represents an important improvement over earlier pants-type garments made by using a pattern to cut pieces of various sizes and shapes from fabric material which are then sewn together to form the garment. In my application, Ser. No. 921,181, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for making garments of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,933.